


Frustration

by Estelathan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guards inflicting Torture, Imprisoned Loki, Loki's mouth gets him into these messes!, character injury, descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the palace guards lock Loki in a cell to start his sentence they first take a detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> As the title suggests this story was based out of a fit of frustration. It contains references to torture although nothing graphic.
> 
> Comments are welcomed!

By the time his farce of a trial is over Loki is weary. Physically, underneath the glamour and sneering level of confidence he clings to, he aches. There had not been enough time to properly heal from being smashed by the Hulk before he was fitted with the thrice-damned magic dampening cuffs he still wears.  
  
Mentally, he's exhausted. The battle of Midgard and everything that came before has finally started to take it's toll. He honestly cannot recall the last time he slept. It's by sheer stubborn force of will that he forces what little magic he can still control into making himself appear well. While he cares not what Odin will do to him Loki will be damned if he's going to show weakness before the great old oaf.  
  
He truly doesn't know how he makes it through the trial. His mouth runs on autopilot and Loki cannot help but derive some pleasure over the fact that even when he's not in control over it, his mouth still manages to piss Odin off. Nevertheless by the time it's all said and done Loki's ears are ringing to an eerie tune of "Thor will be king", and he wants nothing more than to just lay down somewhere.  
  
It's a relief when the guards drag him out of the throne room but it's short lived as they march him past the halls that will eventually lead to the dungeons. Ah, it seems despite Odin's words that Loki is to be imprisoned his guards are not going to toss him into a cell immediately. No- they mean to see him squirm first. It's hardly a surprise, his fellow former kinsmen were known to be barbarians after all. What was he then? He was what he always had been. The black sheep; the wild card, the scholar who would rather use words and wit to fight a battle over weapons and brawn strength. He was nothing more than a novelty to the people of Asgard. He was the scorned second son, the fallen prince, the god who had tricked and/or lied to nearly everyone he came into contact with. It was little wonder why he was hated so.  
  
For his part, Loki could have cared less. He was sentenced to spend eternity in a cell, what matter was it his if he was the most hated person in the realm? Someday he would show them all the error of their ways. Despite his aches, the exhaustion, and the chains that still bound him he was still full of confidence. He had survived the fall through the void, had bested Thanos himself, and had nearly ruled the pathetic realm of Midgard! Compared to that what could a realm full of people do to him or his guards for that matter?  
  
For the latter the disgraced God was soon to find out. Lost in his own head as he was he had barely noticed as the guards had led him deeper into a part of the palace Loki could not recall having ever traversed. The golden hallways had all but vanished, giving way to unfinished stone as they went. How long they walked alongside these strange halls he doesn't know beyond that it feels like an eternity has passed before the guards finally grind to a halt and pull him to a stop as well. Scathing comments bubble on his tongue, hiding the slight fear he can feel creeping underneath, but before he can so much utter a word the door is opened and he finds himself pushed across the threshold.  
  
He's got one foot inside the door when his former confidence and scathing remarks abandon him completely. Sweltering hot air assault his senses causing him to stumble when the guards push him from behind. Fear coils cold in his gut because how did they know? Loki's intolerance towards heat is a secret buried so deep in his blackened soul nobody has ever figured it out. Until now. . Realization strikes with the force of a lightening bolt as Odin's words at his trial now come back to haunt him. The Allfather may have not called Loki's true heritage outright but one of his lovely guards had managed to put two and two together and get a frost giant out of it. Damn Odin to the very bowels of Hel's realm! Outright torture was one thing, Loki was fairly confident he could handle that, but torture designed to attack something he could not control? He was, as the mortals put it: screwed.  
  
Bidden by the chains he has no choice but to move forward as the rest of his entourage files in behind him, pushing him deeper into the room. He's already panting in the heat and sweating beneath layers of leather and metal even as he's forcing himself to focus. The room itself is large and cast mainly into shadows. Only a ring of light can be seen in the middle but for the moment Loki dismisses it as he peers into the shadows. He can feel the pinprick of eyes lurking in these dark corners and he knows without a doubt there's more than just himself and his guards here. So, there was an audience. . . An unidentifiable emotion rises up over his fears and solidifies into a mask of indifference. If they wanted a show then he would give them one.  
  
Without ceremony they march him over to the circle of light and give him a glimpse of the two chains that are hanging down from the ceiling before they are fastening each of his cuffs to one. He should fight he knows, should swear and spit, but the heat has taken the fight out of him. He doesn't even protest when they start stripping him of layers, instead welcoming what little relief it brings.  
  
The relief doesn't last as the heat starts burning against his exposed flesh and by the time they're finished he's clad in nothing more but his thin pants and dangled from the ceiling like a marionette with twisted strings. Even his boots have been removed, forcing him to balance the best he can on the balls of his feet. Nervousness fills his belly and it doesn't matter that he's still a god, or that he's suffered worse, pain is pain and he's hardly fond of it. Still, he holds his head high and sneers his contempt.  
  
He doesn't have long to wait. It seems the guards had this planned ahead of time for whips are produced from somewhere amongst the shadows and two of the guards step out from the rest of them. The chains they hold are passed off to the other guards as they step closer. Loki regards them with a snarl and a few choice words and then the fun begins. They start with flogging and clearly they haven't done it before for their attempts are laughable at best. And laugh Loki does. Compared to being full on body slammed into marble flooring by a great green monster this is nothing.  
  
When they tire of whips they turn to chains and then to pieces of leather that look suspiciously like the straps that once held Loki's armor except nails have been embedded in the ends of these making them more into a weapon. Loki goes from grunting against the pain to full out screaming before even that finally dwindles down to mere gasping. Blood and sweat run torrents down his bare skin and it's with bare effort that he manages to keep his eyes open.  
  
Time passes by in slow bitter pulses in which Loki languishes somewhere between pain and full on alertness yet the guards continue on. They tag-team in a never-ending cycle that beats, kicks, punches, cuts, whips, and does everything their pitiful little minds can think to do to the body that hangs before them. Even a god can only take so much and it is with no small measure of mercy that Loki finally passes out against his bonds.  
  
Torturing a lifeless body is about as fun as torturing a dead one and so when Loki finally gives into the pain and slips into unconsciousness the guards finally stop. Cold water is thrown upon him to clean off the still dripping blood and cover the stench before he's released from his bonds. The prisoner is broken, bleeding, and covered with an astounding amount of already purple-looking bruising. While it was not justice by any measure it was a start. Satisfaction was in the air as the broken body was gathered up and the guards filed out of the room. It was time for the prisoner to begin his sentence.


End file.
